Green Squadron (RA/NR)
Green Squadron, or Green Group, was the name of a starfighter squadron that served the Rebel Alliance and New Republic throughout the Galactic Civil War and later on, the Yuuzhan Vong War. History Ambush near Teralov During the early days against the Galactic Empire, Green Squadron was tasked with escorting a convoy of rebel starships to provide supplies to the people of Teralov when they were attacked by a squadron of TIE interceptors. Members *Green Leader: Unidentified A-Wing Pilot (KIA) *Green Two: Unidentified A-Wing Pilot (KIA) *Green Three: Unidentified A-Wing Pilot (KIA) *Green Four: Unidentified A-Wing Pilot (KIA) *Green Five: Unidentified A-Wing Pilot (KIA) *Green Six: Unidentified A-Wing Pilot (KIA) Battle of Atollon After Thrawn discovered the location of the rebel base on Atollon, Green Squadron Y-wings were used to assault the Imperial ships that had entered the Atollon system. Green Squadron X-Wings were also present during the battle. The Empire used Imobilizer-418s to prevent the Rebels from escaping, and as such, casualties were heavy for both Green Squadron and Pheonix Squadron. All but 2 members of Green Squadron were killed and fled to hyperspace with the remaining fleet to Yavin 4. Battle of Scarif During the Battle of Scarif, Green Squadron X-wings helped engage Imperial ships above the planetary shield and defend the Rebel fleet. Prior to the battle, Wion Dillems, normally stationed on the Profundity, replaced Puck Naeco as Green Twelve after Naeco broke an ankle in a rough landing. Members *Green Leader: Unidentified X-wing pilot *Green Two: Torge Gommer *Green Three: Riss Clyos *Green Four: Lieutenant Attico Wred *Green Six: Chaff Korus *Green Seven: Namen Takamen *Green Ten: Captain Broan Danurs *Green Twelve: Lieutenant Wion Dillems Battle of Yavin This squadron provided cover for Blue Squadron during the Battle of Yavin.Their main goal had been to join Blue Squadron in an attack run on the station's superlaser, and also hopefully distract the Empire from the exhaust port attack. During the battle, Green Squadron flew at least 10 X-wings against the Death Star. Battle of Hoth During the Battle of Hoth, members from the Rebellion's Green and Blue Squadrons and Rogue Flight were cobbled together and pressed into service as a unified "Rogue Squadron," doubling up as pilots and gunners aboard the Rebels' T-47 airspeeders. The remaining Blues and Greens either piloted evacuating transports or their fighter escorts during the battle. Members *Green Leader: Unknown *Green Two: Unknown *Green Three: Adam Swiftgale *Green Four: Nichos Panib *Green Five: Habeer Zignean Eyrie Base Under the command of Stevan Makintay, Green Squadron was stationed at Eyrie Base on the planet Karatha. The squadron took part in an attack on an Imperial supply carrier when the base was low on supplies. *Green Leader: Stevan Makintay *Hal Dallin *Dru Gifford Aboard Liberty A Green Squadron, flying Y-wing and later B-wing starfighters was stationed aboard the Liberty during operations in the Airam sector as well as in the months leading up to the Battle of Endor. Battle of Endor During the Battle of Endor, Green Squadron was entirely composed of A-wing starfighters and was led by Commander Arvel Crynyd. During the battle, Green Squadron assembled to attack the Super Star Destroyer Executor. Green Six (Kokely) was destroyed by one of the many TIE fighters defending the flagship. When Crynyd managed to regain enough control of his starfighter and sacrificed himself by crashed into the unshielded bridge of the Executor, effectively disabling it, command of the squadron fell to acting commander Lieutenant L'ulo L'ampar. After the deactivation of the shield generator on the forest moon below, Green Squadron, along with Yellow Squadron, were tasked with screening Gold Leader (General Lando Calrissian)'s attack run on the surface of the battlestation, and subsequently watching for starships that were evacuating from the second Death Star. One such craft was a ''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle, flown by Commander Luke Skywalker and accompanied by his late father, Anakin Skywalker. Shara Bey intercepted Skywalker almost immediately, but Skywalker identified himself as a friendly as Bey was preparing to lock on to the Imperial ship. Members *Green Leader: Commander Arvel Crynyd (KIA) *Green Wing: Name unknown *Green Two: Gemmer Sojan *Green Three: Tycho Celchu *Green Four: Jake Farrell *Green Five: Lt. Shara Bey *Green Six: Kokely (KIA) *Green Seven: Unidentified A-wing pilot *Green Eight: Lt. L'ulo L'ampar The New Republic During the Battle of Ession, Green Squadron participated in the engagement flying Y-wings. Years later the squadron performed a patrol mission in the Cyax system when it encountered a target which did not broadcast any ID codes. The squadron moved to intercept when the commander of the vessel, Admiral Gial Ackbar, identified it as the flagship Defiance and explained that his ship had received damage to its transponder after encountering an Imperial convoy during a recon mission to the Galactic Core. Green Leader responded to Ackbar's request, and immediately relayed his call to Mon Mothma. The squadron later participated in the Battle of Calamari and the Battle of Smarck. The Yuuzhan Vong War Later, in the Yuuzhan Vong War, Green Squadron was composed of X-wing starfighters and was part of the Thurse's ''complement. In 25 ABY, it helped protect the cruiser-carrier in the Battle of Bilbringi. Two years later, in the Battle of Coruscant and Battle of Borleias, it consisted of E-wings and served under Captain Yakown Reth. During the Battle of Coruscant, Green Squadron initially covered the ''Pride of Honor, a New Republic capital ship. However, a senator ordered the squadron to protect his ship instead, resulting in extensive damage to the Pride of Honor. The Pride of Honor was scrapped after the battle due to the damage it sustained. Squadron members including Reth were reformed into Blackmoon Squadron. Appearances * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope novel (First appearance) * Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance * "Firepower"—''Star Wars Adventure Journal 8'' * "Desperate Measures"—''Star Wars Adventure Journal 10'' * Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi novel * Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons * Dark Empire * Dark Empire audio drama * "Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings"—''Star Wars Tales 5'' * X-Wing: Wraith Squadron * Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood * The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream * The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way (Mentioned only) * The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force * The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial * Shattered Empire, Part I * Shattered Empire, Part II * Star Wars Battlefront II EA (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels – "The Antilles Extraction" * Star Wars Rebels – "Zero Hour" * Lost Stars (Mentioned only) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story novelization * Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel (Indirect mention only) * Star Wars Battlefront EA * Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope (Retcon) * "Duty Roster"—''From a Certain Point of View'' (Mentioned only) * "Sparks"—''From a Certain Point of View'' * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! Sources * http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Squadron_(Rebel_Alliance) * http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Squadron_%28Rebel_Alliance%29/Legends * http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Squadron_%28New_Republic%29 * http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Squadron_%28Thurse%29 * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe (Indirect mention only) * Star Wars Encyclopedia * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Star Wars Customizable Card Game – Death Star II Limited (Card: Green Leader) * Star Wars Customizable Card Game – Death Star II Limited (Card: Green Squadron 1) * Star Wars Customizable Card Game – Death Star II Limited (Card: Green Squadron 3) * Star Wars Customizable Card Game – Death Star II Limited (Card: Green Squadron Pilot) * The Official Star Wars Fact File 13 (AWI1–2, A-Wing Starfighter) * Star Wars PocketModel TCG – Base Set (Card: Green Squadron A-wing) * Star Wars PocketModel TCG – Ground Assault (Card: Green Squadron B-wing) * Star Wars PocketModel TCG – Scum & Villainy (Card: Green Squadron A-wing) * Star Wars PocketModel TCG – Scum & Villainy (Card: Green Squadron A-wing) * Star Wars PocketModel TCG – Scum & Villainy (Card: Tycho Celchu's and Arvel Crynyd's A-wings) * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * A-wing starfighter in the Databank (content now obsolete; backup link) * The Essential Guide to Warfare * Star Wars: X-Wing Miniatures Game – A-Wing Expansion Pack (Card: Arvel Crynyd—A-wing) * Star Wars: X-Wing Miniatures Game – A-Wing Expansion Pack (Card: Green Squadron Pilot—A-wing) * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia (as Green Group) * "Rogues Gallery: Clearance for Immediate Launch"—''Star Wars Insider'' 146 * A-wing fighter in the Encyclopedia (link now obsolete; backup link) * Star Wars: The Card Game – It Binds All Things (Card: Green Squadron Deployment) * Star Wars: The Card Game – It Binds All Things (Card: Green Squadron A-Wing) * Star Wars: X-Wing Miniatures Game – Rebel Aces Expansion Pack (Card: Gemmer Sojan—A-wing) * Star Wars: X-Wing Miniatures Game – Rebel Aces Expansion Pack (Card: Green Squadron Pilot—A-wing) * Star Wars: X-Wing Miniatures Game – Rebel Aces Expansion Pack (Card: Jake Farrell—A-wing)